


Favourites

by gudetama (elementary)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Crack, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Interviews, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementary/pseuds/gudetama
Summary: In which they're asked questions about favourites and give dubious answers sometimes





	Favourites

**Author's Note:**

> This week is way too long so I needed to cheer myself up
> 
> Inspired by [this cute ask game](https://scribbleprompts.tumblr.com/post/163659789924/send-me-a-symbol) which says muses can answer as well so here's a super short (I just chose what I wanted to answer) Gramander modern AU crack version lol
> 
> Also thank you for all the lovely comments on other works so far, I hope to get around to replying ASAP!

**Favourite holiday?**

Percival Graves: Any day I don’t need to work is a holiday for me

Newt Scamander: Percival-is-finally-free-for-a-date Day

Percival Graves: [eyes Newt and snorts] As if you’re available all the time. Fine, I’ll change my answer, then: Newt-is-finally-back-in-the-country Day

Newt Scamander: I _knew_  you missed me more than you say

 

 

**Favourite weapon?**

Percival Graves: My looks

Newt Scamander: My puppy eyes

Percival Graves: [nods] That’s a good one

Newt Scamander: Thanks, so is yours

 

 

**Clear skies or rain?**

Percival Graves, Newt Scamander simultaneously: Rain

Percival Graves: It’s nice to lie in bed and listen to the drops against the window—

Newt Scamander: —while cuddling up to the one you love, like—

Percival Graves: (Me)

Newt Scamander: —Dougal

Percival Graves: What

Newt Scamander: What

 

 

**Snow or Fire?**

Percival Graves: If you mean which element is superior, then obviously fire that melts snow

Newt Scamander: Don’t be silly, Percival; they clearly mean if you’d rather freeze or burn to death. Snow, of course

 

 

**Art or writing?**

Percival Graves: Objection, writing is also a form of art. I believe you wanted to ask _drawing_  or writing. In my case, neither. I’m especially sick of writing. Signing to be specific

Newt Scamander: In my case, both. They greatly help my career

 

 

**Favourite dessert?**

Percival Graves: Jacob's baked goods

Newt Scamander: Percival

Percival Graves: What the fuck, Newt. Nice try but I’m still not forgiving you for this morning

Newt Scamander: Damn it

 

 

**Android or Apple?**

Percival Graves: Blackberry

Newt Scamander: Why are we comparing androids and fruit? Is it symbolism? Like do I value expediency and convenience over health—I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Stop giving me that look. See? I have an iPhone right here. So, Apple. There you go

 

 

**If you were an animal, what would you be?**

Percival Graves: Oh no—

Newt Scamander: Oh my god, what kind of question is this? How could I possibly choose? Land, sea, or sky? Alright, I’ll narrow it down to one from each—but wait, what about mythical creatures? Those are quite fascinating in their own way. I’ve yet to meet one but—

Percival Graves: I’m going to go get a coffee, let me know when he’s done

Newt Scamander: [saying something about dinosaurs]

 

 

**What’s the evilest thing you’ve ever done?**

Percival Graves: By whose standards? Morally, I’ve ruined lives

Newt Scamander: Like mine

Percival Graves: What

Newt Scamander: Now I can’t imagine my life without you

Percival Graves: [that’s the sound of his heart melting] A-anyway, by Newt's standard, I forgot to feed the children one time—

Newt Scamander: I’m sorry, but we need to break up

 

 

**Newt, what’s the evilest thing you’ve ever done?**

Newt Scamander: Morally, killing—

Percival Graves: _Next question_

 

 

**If you died, who would you haunt first?**

Newt Scamander: What a terrible thing to do to someone

Percival Graves: I don’t want to think about you dying

Newt Scamander: Don’t cry, Percy; if it makes you feel any better, I’ll take you with me when I go

Percival Graves:

Percival Graves: On second thought—

 

 

**Fluff or angst?**

Newt Scamander: [nudges Percival and kisses him when he turns]

Percival Graves: [blushing] Fluff, I suppose


End file.
